Zero
Zero '''is the titular main protagonist of the Creepypasta story of the same name, "Zero". Zero 'was created by a girl named Alice. Follow her journey through being made, abuse, and freedom. Origin Alice was a sweet, smart girl, but didn't have many friends. So she created some "friends" of her own. They were imaginary, but they were real to her. She started naming them after numbers, and the first friend was named Zero. After a while, she started forgetting about Zero as she didn't need her anymore. One day, her parents died in a horrible car accident and she watched it all happen. She was later adopted by her next-door neighbor, Mr. Rogers. The minute she entered his house, he started beating her and making her do everything for him. She did manual labor just to keep him from horribly beating her time after time. Years passed by, and she started getting used to being bullied by many people. She was constantly questioned about the black eyes she was always getting, but never said anything. Later on, she was walking down the stairs of the school before someone pushed her down violently. She had enough of this and snapped. She yelled and screamed before getting him down on the floor followed by a very savage beating. She broke his arm, punched his stomach forcing him to cough up blood, and much other stuff. When someone yelled out ''"STOP!" she then realized what she had done, and ran back home. All she could think about was why she snapped. She couldn't come up with a good reason. She never snapped at all. She got expelled after what happened, but she started not talking, eating, or coming out of her room. Suddenly, a voice came out of her mouth, but it wasn't her voice, it was someone else. All that voice said was, "We're best friends, forever," After another beating, she passed out. When she awoke, the news was talking about a man who was found dead with a lot of bruises and cuts on him. Then, the voice came back to her and, this time, made her pass out. When she awoke (again) her looks have changed. Her skin and hair were white, and her eyes were covered with black circles. Her voice wasn't Alice anymore, it was Zero's voice. Alice was now gone, and Zero is now free. After what happened, Zero murdered everyone who knew Alice and escaped into the woods. Appearance Before Alice was possessed by Zero, Alice was as a fair-skinned teenage girl with long, curly, brunette hair and pale green eyes. After snapping and Zero taking over her body, she took on a very skeleton-like appearance. Her hair and skin had turned paperwhite, the pigmentation of her eyes had faded to grey, with large, black circles surrounding them, and the sides of her cheek have been horizontally stitched up. Zero is usually seen wearing a black sweater or tank top, dark gray shorts or jeans, gloves, black and white striped socks, and scarf, and brown boots. Her weapon is a sledgehammer. Personality Before becoming a killer, Alice was a quiet, patient and polite girl who just wanted nothing more than to be loved and accepted. Unfortunately, during her upbringing with her abusive guardian, it has left her to become even more anti-social, anxious, and unsure of herself. She only ever had on real friend, Ann, whom she could always trust and was there for her. After finally snapping and Zero had taken over Alice's body, she became a demented, loud, obnoxious, violent, impatient, and deranged sociopath with no regard for anyone's life. She ended up killing Alice's best friend, despite her being the only one who actually cared for her well-being, smashing her skull in with a sledgehammer, and all with a twisted smile and insane laughter. Powers and Abilities Zero is supernatural in a sense, as she posses superhuman levels of speed, stealth, and strength. Zero is also very intelligent, as she's able to easily sneak into someone's house and murder them without being detected. And with her incredible strength, she's able to carry and run with her large sledgehammer without any trouble. Facts *Zero was created by ZombiePunkRat *She's currently 21 years old. *Zero doesn't have a signature catchphrase. *Her birthday is on October 25th. *Her Zodiac Sign is Scorpio. *She is of French and English ancestry. *As a calling card, Zero always draws the number zero in blood where her victim has been murdered. *Zero is colorblind, she can see no color at all. She's only able to distinguish between different shades of black, white, and grey. *She often likes to mutilate the bodies of those she kills. *As Alice grew older and started to forget about Zero, Zero became enraged in a psychotic outburst. Which was the main reason why Zero took possession over Alice, in the first place. *Zero is not a "people-person" and doesn't like to team up with others. Theme IAMX - Burnadette Videos Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Sociopath Category:Psychopath Category:Supernatural Category:Evil Category:Mischievous Category:Serial Killer Category:Human Category:Possessed Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Abandoned Category:Misanthrope Category:Adult Category:Torturer